un Départ puis un Retour
by fuyuki417
Summary: Une famille est touché par guerre . elle emporte avec elle , un membre de la famille. Reviendra t il ou ne reviendra t il pas ? La famille s'agrandira telle ou pas ? Et Noel alors ? Un départ silencieux mais angoissant et un Retour avec un invité surprise . Bonne lecture . ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Edward était à côtés de moi, nous venions de les couchés.

Leur chambre était remplie de jouet, elle aussi affreusement en bazar car rien n'était rangés.

Ils avaient joués dans la maison toute la journée ce qui expliquait le désordre de leur chambre. La pluie avait empêché leurs sorties dehors. Puis après le repas du soir ainsi que le bain qui avait finit en raz-de-marée, car Jasper n'avait cessé de sauté dans la baignoire nous leur avions lut une histoire sur le canapé les laissant doucement sombrer vers le pays des rêves.

J'avais mit au monde des faux- jumeaux Jasper et Rosalie Cullen. Ils avaient été conçut durant notre nuit de noces et notre lune de miel .Edward et moi étions fiancés depuis sept ans et marié depuis six ans. Notre mariage avait été arrangé par nos deux familles. J'avoue que les premiers mois de nos fiançailles furent assez mouvementés et notre relation était difficile mais on avait finis par tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre. Le mariage s'était donc passé relativement bien. Nous nous entendions parfaitement avec nos beaux-parents respectifs.

Edward travaillait dans une banque et moi, j'étais devenue femme au foyer après mes cinq mois de grossesse. Mon mari avait des frères Peter et Emmett quand à moi, j'avais trois sœurs Bella, Victoria. Mes beaux-parents étaient Carlisle et Esmée et Mes parents se nommaient Charlie et Renée.

Je sentis la tête de Jasper tomber sur mes genoux et je me mis à caresser ses cheveux. Avant de regarder Edward qui me regarda et stoppa son histoire. Il prit Rosalie et je pris Jasper puis nous montâmes en haut pour les déposer dans leur lit. Durant notre monté, ils discutèrent un peu à moitié endormit. Quand nous les déposâmes dans le lit, ils dormaient déjà. Je les bordai sous le regard de mon époux, avant de les embrassé sur le front.

Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose que mes enfants soient en sécurité et que cette guerre ne nous nous touche pas. Edward avait reçut une lettre annonçant qu'il était réquisitionné pour l'armée car il possédait un grade. Il serait envoyé à Londres pour préparer le débarquement en France. Les Etats-Unis rentraient en guerre contre l'Allemagne, la peur qu'elle me prend mon mari s'éveillait en moi toujours un peu plus.

Il embrassa les enfants pendant que je fermais les rideaux et les volets. Puis nous sortîmes en les regardant une dernière fois avant de fermés la porte. Nous restâmes en bas un moment dans un silence pesant avant que dans un élan de folie, je me jetai sur lui sans me retenir avec le besoin de sentir sa peau contre la mienne et de me sentir complète. Il répondit à mes avances dans un désir et besoin partagé. Nous avons finit dans notre chambre et au petit matin, les enfants nous trouvèrent nus sous les draps.

* * *

Alors voilà j'ai une source inspiration pour cette nouvelle qui fera que deux chapitres et donc voici le premier avec sa source d'inspiration .

Inspiration :Freedom for Fear , 1943,huile sur toile,116x90cm , by Rockwell, conservé The Norman Rockwell Museum.

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire et que cela vous a plus sinon je suis désoler et je m'excuse d'avance pour mes fautes orthographes ou autres .

Merci :)


	2. Chapter 2

**la suite ...**

Je n'avais pas eut de nouvelles depuis presque six mois , j'en étais morte d'inquiétude . Edward m'avait pourtant écrit jusqu'à maintenant , il avait même une permission est était rentré juste pour trois jours mais cela avait suffit pour que je retombe enceinte . Je lui avais bien sur annoncé par lettre mais après cette lettre , je n'avais reçut aucune nouvelles. J'étais à cran , angoisser , ma grossesse était plus difficile que prévu car il y avait des complications .

J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi mais je n'y arrivais pas . Les enfants et moi s'étouffions , un petit problème devenait un problème de la plus haute importance . De plus les fêtes approchaient , les enfants réclamaient tous les jours des nouvelles de leur père et je ne pouvais que dire quelque chose de négatif que j'essayais d'amadouer . Tout le monde avait choisit que Noël se passe chez nous en raison de mon état . J'avais apprit par ma sœur Belle, dont le mari Jacob était aussi partit à la guerre, que les soldats rentraient enfin à la maison le jour avant Noël donc la guerre était totalement finis . J'espère qu'elle n'avait pas prit mon mari mais rien n'était sur .

J'avais fait le sapin , ce matin , avec mes deux enfants avant l'arrivée des invités . Jasper avait absolument tenu à accroché l'étoile en haut du sapin et nous avions du attendre l'arrivé de Carlisle . Esmée avait décidé de faire une bûche et un cheese-cake avec Rosalie . Emmett avait ramené du bois dans la maison avant que Victoria ma sœur et son amie Tanya arrivent . Elles avaient absolument voulut faire la dinde et je soupçonnais un complot pour empêcher de me fatiguer et m'obliger à me reposer . Je n'étais donc plus maîtresse de ma propre maison . Peter et son épouse Charlotte étaient arrivés et avaient mit la table . Déjà le soleil se couchait et apparaissait la nuit , on attendait encore du monde et tout le monde espérait voir Edward .

J'étais assise dans le canapé entrain angoissé , je caressais inlassablement mon ventre rond en priant pour revoir mon mari vivant car on m'avait renvoyé sa plaque militaire sans lettre ou mot m'annonçant son décès .Emmett lisait prés de moi . On avait allumés des bougies prés des fenêtres et il neigeait déjà dehors à gros flocons ce qui m'inquiétais pour les routes .

Soudain on frappa à la porte , Jasper passa en courant pour ouvrir la porte . Tout le monde se dirigea vers les arrivants . J'entendis la voix de Renée et Charlie , mes parents , puis celle de Bella et Jacob .

Papa ! :Cria Rosalie dans l'entrée .

Mon visage s'illumina , je respirais mieux .

Ma grande . :dit Edward de loin en la soulevant du sol car je reconnu son rire .

Tout le monde était soulagé et heureux .On laissa les enfants voir leur père .

Carlisle dit de loin :Alors ce voyage de retour ? .

Interminable , j'en pouvais plus et même arriver , il a fallut que je prouve que j'étais bien Edward Cullen car j'avais ma plaque . : Répondit mon mari

On dut refermer la porte car je ne sentis plus le courant d'air froid . L'ambiance était chaleureuse . Je les sentis venir vers nous doucement mais surement .Je pris calmement le temps de me lever avec l'aide d'Emmett qui était resté prés de moi . En me levant , je sentis un liquide chaud couler le long de mes jambes .

Carlisle ! :appelais je d'une voix paniqué .

Je sentis tout le monde se figer à mon appel et Emmett qui tenait mon bras ne me lâcha pas . Carlisle arriva sans perdre de temps .

Je viens de perdre les os . :dis je en le regardant .

Je vis mon mari mais une douleur vint au même moment .

Emmett , transporte là dans une chambre . :dit Carlisle .

Je me sentis soulever du sol et on me transporta dans ma chambre où on m'allongea après m'avoir déshabillé . Esmée faisait des allés et retours pour préparer ce dont avait besoin Carlisle qui était médecin . J'entendis les enfants protester en bas car ils étaient apeurés et ne voulaient pas quitter leur père mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder dessus . L'anxiété et une certaine agitation devait planer en bas . Edward arriva et se mit prés de moi en me prenant la main .

Bonjour , mon amour . :dit-il calmement avant de m'embrasser sur le front

Bonjour . :dis-je en fermant les yeux .

Je n'eus pas le temps de profité de ce moment de douceur que déjà une contraction arriva .Carlisle me disait de respiré . Edward garda sa main dans la mienne , j'entendis un instant la porte s'ouvrir et entre-aperçut la chevelure blonde de nos jumeaux . Edward dût dire quelque chose et j'entendis vaguement Esmée qui avait du les récupérer . Je ne sais ensuite combien de temps était passé quand Carlisle me stoppa dans mon travail .

Chut , doucement respire , sens . :dit il en épongeant mon front puis prit ma main et l'amena entre mes jambes pour toucher le sommet du crâne de mon enfant .

Maintenant , pousse allez . :continua t il .

Je ne sais comment j'ai fais mais je l'ai fais , j'ai pousse de toutes mes forces ce petit être en dehors de mon corps . Je lâchai un cri rauque entre mes dents serrer et mon corps s'effondra en sueur quand le travail fut finit . Je ressentis un vide affolant et un besoin de sentir mon bébé contre moi , urgent . Un cri de naissance résonna dans la chambre .

Edward posa son nez contre ma tempe et me murmura les yeux fermés :

Félicitation , mon cœur , tu y es arrivé .

Je collai mon nez contre le sien en tournant mon visage et je murmurai épuisé :

Bienvenu chez toi , mon amour ..

Nous nous sourîmes , Carlisle posa le nourrisson sur moi . Je posai une main douce et protectrice sur le nouveau –née et le caressa en l'observant gémir et bouger puis se calmer rassurer. Je venais de mettre au monde une petite fille .

Comment veux tu l'appeler ? :Demandais à Edward qui regardait sa fille fasciné

Elle est toute petite , ouah , Alice , je veux qu'elle s'appelle Alice . :me confia t il en effleurant doucement notre fille qui semblait très contente de ses caresses .

Alice ? : appelais je doucement ma fille qui bougea un peu .

Edward fit de même et elle réagit de nouveau . Carlisle parla un peu avec Edward après au niveau du bébé que j'allaitais doucement . On fit entrer Jasper et Rosalie qui se mirent de chaque cotés de moi et regardèrent leur sœur . Puis tout le monde passa un par un mais personne n'eut ma fille à part Edward , Rosalie et Jasper . Ils sortirent ensuite tous pour aller manger me laissant me reposer avec Alice . Ce que nous fîmes épuiser .

Heureusement , le lendemain , on m'avait laissé un peu de gâteaux .

* * *

Voilà la fin , j'espère que cela vous à plus et désoler pour les fautes si il y en a (surement ) sinon voilà ma source d'inspiration pour cette suite .

Inspiration :

Christmas Homecoming ,1948,huile sur toile ,90x85cm, par Rockwell , conservé au Musée Rockwell

Merci pour les commentaires cela fait toujours plaisir :) Passe de bonnes vacances ;)

Ps: j'espère que ma fin est pas trop nul


End file.
